Childhood that never die
by Otakunyannyan
Summary: Naruto has always loved his childhood friend from young. However, his love was not accepted, what's more being rejected on the day of the flight? Upset and depressed, he decided to never love again. Years passed, Narruto seems to forget about his love. Who is the special friend that captured his heart? Wait, Mum! What did you mean by my love actually loved me? suckish summary XP
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Naruto has always loved his childhood friend from young. However, his love was not accepted, what's more being rejected on the day of the flight? Upset and depressed, he decided to never love again. Years passed, Narruto seems to forget about his love. Who is the special friend that captured his heart? Wait, Mum! What did you mean by my love actually loved me? And they are back in Tokyo?! Suckish summary-.-**

**Disclaimer: I don't owe anything of Naruto, only the story.**

**A/N: This is my very first time writing a fanfiction. I really love Naruto, thank you kishimoto-sensei! My English isn't that good, so I really hope you wouldn't mind**

**Please help me as well to correct my grammatical error and all! Hope you like it^^ I tried my best (u.u)**

**When Naruto was 4 years old:**

This was all a terrible dream.

It has to be.

The words following broke his fragile little heart and his pride as a little boy.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't accept your love…" The person drifted, looking away from Naruto as they gazed onto the ground.

"W-Why?" He sobbed out loudly, tightening his grip on the hem of their shirt. He just couldn't accept it. What did I do wrong?

"…I'm sorry… I need to go now…" There was a long pause before the reply came and a rough smack caused Naruto to release his grip on the shirt.

The love of his life, was three years older than him, nicknamed Sa-chan. Sa-chan was the child of his parents' best friend. However, after an accidental kiss shared between them two, their relationship turned completely. Sa-chan ignored him. To add onto the pain, Sa-chan was cold and rude towards him and soon after a week, a sudden decision of leaving Tokyo to United States. How can Naruto accept that decision with a simple 'yes'? Weren't they supposed to be close buddies? Was his gradual attraction towards his friend an annoyance? Disgust? Was it why they left him?

"N-No! N-Nawu-chan don't w-wuant you to g-gro!" Naruto tried to speak through all the sobs he was creating. **(A/N: Naruto is still young so he doesn't know how to say it properly. I find that very kawaii for some reason! XD I know I'm weird… He was trying to say, "No! Naru-chan don't want you to go!")**

There was a heavy silence before Sa-chan slowly walked off, not giving a second glance.

The tears flowing down blurred his vision. Naruto ran as fast as his little feet could take him, eager to hold onto that person. He was not ready to give up on his love just because they are leaving.

Naruto managed to grab onto their shirt, but only to be smacked away. "Naruto! Enough! I don't have time to play with your stupid love game!" Sa-chan gave a harsh glare before rushing off.

"N-No! Sa-chan!" Naruto choked and clutched onto the hand that was smacked away. He tried again to run after them. "Naruto! Don't chase after them!" A distant familiar feminine voice called out to him, trying to alert her son.

On cue, he tripped over and let out a "Bwuah!" sound. As Sa-chan leave with their family, all Naruto could do is gazed after them with a blurred vision.

"Sa-chan…" a choked mumble was all Naruto could manage as they walked away and disappeared into the terminal, dragging along their luggage.

"Why? Nawu-chan didn't do anyting wong…" **(A/N: again he tried to say, "Why? Naru-chan didn't do anything wrong…" I know… you might have already figured this out XD but to be on the safe side****J****) **He stayed on the ground with his fist clenched. He felt himself gently picked up and was engulfed by a familiar motherly smell.

"Naru-chan… I know you really like Sa-chan but they have to leave. You can't expect them to stay here… Sa-chan needs to study abroad for a better future. Don't worry I'm sure Sa-chan will return back." Kushina gently explain to her son, while hearing his silent sobs and occasional hiccups.

To be hurt like that from young

"It is better to love than to not have loved at all"

It's just a complete lie.

'Nawu-chan never wuanna rove again…' he mentally noted and drifted to sleep, tears gradually flowing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**12 years later:**

The sunlight from the bright blue sky beamed into his room. The soft, cool breeze flew through the room, causing Naruto to shiver slightly and tug even further under his blanket. It was such a peaceful day as the soft chirpings of the birds filled his ears. The aromatic smell of pancakes drifted from the kitchen and into his nostrils.

"RING!"

The morning peace was sliced into half by the loud alarm. A muffled grumbling followed immediately. A hand swiftly grabbed onto the alarm clock and the poor thing was thrown out of the window. Ah… peace at last. The frown marred between his eyebrows slowly disappeared as Naruto doze back to his slumber.

"NARUTO! DID YOU JUST FLING YOUR ALARM CLOCK OUT OF THE WINDOW AGAIN?!"

Kushina's voice echoed the house and the next thing he knew, his bedroom door was smashed down by his dear mother. Kushina's hair flew around like medusa and a sinister smile was plastered on her face. Veins were popping out on her forehead. She glared hardly at her oblivious son still soundly sleeping in bed.

"Get your ass off the bed now! You are going to be late for school! And stop throwing your clock around! I have buy another one again…" Kushina grumbled loudly, pulling the blanket away from Naruto.

"Mm...Mum I don't wanna go to school… It's so boring…" a soft complain was heard from Naruto as he reluctantly got up from bed. "Haha…What did you say?" Kushina menacingly spoke, glare daggers onto her very own son.

"Come on now, alright?" Minato walked into the room with a gentle smile. "Don't worry your mother so much. If she is too stressed up, she might grow old with white hair and wrinkles will appear on her-"

"How dare you curse me?" Kushina looked behind her shoulders to glare at her husband.

"A-ah I-I mean don't stress your mother, alright? You are big enough to wake up on your own." Minato gave a nervous laugh before pushing Kushina out of his room. Naruto sighed and chuckled a little at how this scene tends to repeat constantly. Talking about school, what's the time now? Naruto swiftly grabbed onto his phone that was placed on the table.

"OH SHIT! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!"

/ to the school! Time: 8:03am /

Naruto ran along the corridor towards his class. 'Iruka-sensei is going to kill me…' he mentally told himself, silently blaming himself for throwing the clock out of the house.

"Finally!" He exclaimed once he slammed the classroom door open.

"_Thank you_ for making your way to the class…" Iruka sarcastically thanked his naughtiest student. "_And_ almost breaking my door…"

"Well, you're welcome! Though _technically_ I _almost_ break the door and it's not yours sensei," Naruto added cheekily with his signature grin and walked swiftly back to the seat. Soft laughter and chuckles could be heard from the class.

Iruka cleared his throat to gain the attention of the class.

"Like I was saying before Naruto barge in, today we are receiving three special students today who came from abroad. They will be continuing their studies here in Tokyo. Be sure to treat them nicely as they might not be used to the culture."

Mumbles filled the room again. The information piqued the class's curiosity, including Naruto.

"Dude! Do you think it might be a babe?" Kiba grinned and nudged Naruto's arm. Naruto returned the grin with a hopeful smirk.

"Hope that the babe is a hot, sexy beauty," Naruto added on and crossed his arms behind his back, leaning back a little.

"Ok class, let's welcome them in," Iruka gestured and signaled the new students into the class.

A raven headed guy walked in with a bored expression. He possessed a very handsome face and silk-looking raven hair that spiked up from behind. His bangs are slightly covering his cool charcoal black eyes. With his right hand carrying his sling-bag over his shoulder and his left hand shove into his pocket, he looked just like a model, no, he looked just like a flawless sex god.

Girly squeals filled the air immediately. It was no doubt caused by the raven guy.

"Hey! Who has a mirror here?"

"Do you have an eyeliner?"

"Is my hair ok?"

Girls in the class tried to do their final touch-up, hoping to impress the raven guy. Even some guys are blushing from the sight of the raven.

"Woah, look at how crazy everyone became…" KIba commented, impressed by how the class can be this chaotic over a student.

"Psh… He's not that amazing… His hair resembles the butt of the chicken," Naruto snickered to his best friend who joined in after that comment.

"Ok, class, let's welcome our other two students in,"

On cue, two beautiful, sexy ladies walked in. One with pink bubblegum hair and the other also a raven.

The pinkette is featured with an hour-glass body, though a little flat around the chest area. She has two beautiful green eyes, small nose and a pair of plump lips. Her hair is rest just above her shoulders and gently swift along with the wind. With a gentle smile plastered on her face, she looks just like a goddess.

The raven possesses a very curvy body, with bigger boobs than any of the girls in class. Her soft raven hair reaches down around her waist. Her bangs reach just above her two pretty light purple eyes. A cute blush is seen on her face as she tries to cover her blush behind her hands. Overall she looks like a really cute, and sexy babe.

The class were all staring at the three new students, mostly with envy and love for them. What can we say, they are all very beautiful people, giving people a totally different vibe.

"Alright class, so over here we have, Uchiha Sasuke," Iruka gestured to the raven boy as he replied with a "hn". "Haruno Sakura," gesturing to the pinkette as she flashed a sexy grin followed by a wink to the class. "And this is Hyuuga Hinata." Said girl blushed even more and squeaked out an adorable "H-Hi".

"Woah! A cool, bad boy, sexy beauty and a hot, adorable babe! Talk about combo!" Kiba laughed out to Naruto, but he didn't receive a respond.

"Naruto?" anxiety was seen across Kiba's face as he turned to look at Naruto.

"Sa-chan…" Naruto mumbled out. 'Somehow the names of the new students have that name. Sa-chan… what's her real name? It definitely can't be a boy… or could it be? Sakura? Sasuke? Or was it hinata but I mispronounced it as sa-chan?'

Naruto suddenly let out a frustrated cry and left from the backdoor with a loud bang.

Silence took over the class. Everyone was surprised from the sudden bang of the door.

"Hey! Where's that Naruto?" Iruka questioned the class, but no one knew why and where he was going.

A hidden smile was plastered onto one of the new students' face.

"I'm back, so be prepared Naru-chan…"

**A/N: I apologize if it's a little confusing. Sorry guys! However, really hope you like it! Additionally, if you spot any mistakes, feel free to review! Any reviews is a good and motivational review^^ thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you guys so so much for reviewing, following, and adding to fav! ^^ I really appreciate it. Well, I've seen that some of you guys are quite interested to know what the pairing is in this story, but yeah I did that on purpose^^ hehe. Forgive me. : P However, please continue to read and maybe tell me which Naruto pairing is your favourite ;)**

**Warning: This story might be boy x boy or boy x girl. Some characters in this story MIGHT be a little OOC^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I wish I did though TTUTT**

**Again, if my English structure isn't correct, please do enlighten me^^ I don't really have that much confident in my language But thank you for reading****J**** Enjoy!**

"Urgh...that silly boy..." Iruka mumbled under his breath, his face buried into his hands. "Oh well, so for your sitting arrangements, uchiha-San," Sasuke raised his head to look at the class.

"You can sit beside uzumaki Karin."

Upon hearing her own name, she squealed out a "YES!" and immediately raised her hand with a big grin, while the girls in class groaned with disappointment and jealousy. "I'm over here~" Karin tried to sound seductive and welcoming to the heartthrob.

There was no movement from sasuke for a few seconds, before he smirked and spoke with his sexy husky voice, "Alright." Following that, he winked to the class, smirking the uchiha smirk.

The classroom was immediately filled with squeals and screams made by fangirls. A scarlet blush spread across most of the girls and even some guys (ukes) while the remaining guys groaned, clearly jealous of how easily sasuke can get the attention of the ladies.

Sasuke sauntered to his seat and plopped down on his seat, before winking and smirking again at the girls near him who are watching him. Sasuke then proceeded to gazing out of the window, showing no evidence that he cared about what is going on in the class.

"Alright then, Haruno-san you can sit beside Rock Lee," Iruka added once he spotted an empty seat.

A vein popped out on Sakura's forehead but she maintained her cool. Her inner self is cursing at the teacher for placing her far away from her beloved Sasuke. Well, then again, she couldn't care less about that playboy as she is a playgirl herself.

"Here!" a loud voice acknowledged Iruka when he was called. Rock Lee has a big smile plastered onto his face as he watched the beautiful goddess walk towards him. Not only him, but the guys around them were also checking Sakura out, watching how she walked like a model to her seat. There were mutters of compliments for the pink-headed beauty and jealousy towards Rock Lee around the class, mostly from the guys.

"Woah, that gurl is banging!"

"She's hot dude, check out that ass."

"Urgh, why rock lee of all the other guys? Why not me?"

"Well, I hope I get Hinata-chan to sit with me."

"Dude! I saw her first so I get her first."

"No, I do!"

"No-"

"Alright enough. Hyuuga-san, please proceed to the one beside Naruto's seat. The one two seats to the left of Kiba-kun." Iruka smiled to the sweet girl.

KIba immediately raised his hand straight up, hearts forming in his eyes just like the other guys.

"T-Thank you," hinata shyly muttered and bowed a little to Iruka before walking swiftly to the seat assigned.

"Hi, girl, the name's Inuzuka Kiba. You look really cute," Kiba spoke across Naruto's seat, trying to gain the attention of our innocent shy Hinata.

"T-thank y-you Kiba-kun," she blushed tenfold upon being complimented. A small smile formed on her lips as she tugged a few strands of her hair behind her ears.

"No girls can compare to your beauty, not even Haruno-san."

"Haha…r-really?"

The laughs and shy smile of Hinata brought a soft grin on Kiba.

'She's really cute… this is the first time a girl actually didn't act crazy after I complimented her…' Kiba shivered, remembering the times when he complimented girls, only to be smacked, called a pervert, given a suspicious look or anything. All he ever wanted was just to say what he has in mind and not play mind games with the creature that was made to be love by man. Luckily, he finally found at least a decent girl who might just be the perfect one for him.

'Wait, did I just thought of that? Love at first sight is bullshit!' A strong thought forced Kiba back to his train of thoughts as he brushed his attraction towards Hinata as just an appreciation.

"So, urm… Do you have anything that you like?"

"W-Well, I-I really love s-small animals…" Hinata gave a soft look when she started to talk about the animals.

"Oh really? I have a puppy at home! He's Akamaru."

"S-Sugoi! W-well, s-some days, p-please invite me to s-see your puppy."

"Sure! I'll be happy to do so, why do you like animals? I always thought girls hate stuffs like that, complaining they are smelly, noisy, irritating. But did you know Akamaru is really amazing. It really is just like a human..." Kiba continues to rant on about Akamaru, slowly immersed with his own rants and neglecting Hinata.

'Well, Kiba-kun, some things can't be spoken, my reasons are far deeper than you think…'

Hinata gave a smile to Kiba, hiding an inner smirk behind her smile…

**A/N: well, yeah I'll stop here for now -U- Yeah so hope you like the story so far!^^ Please do review if you find the plot a little weird, sometimes I do need some advice. In addition, I am interested to know which is your favourite pairing or what the story might end up with ;) So yeah! Thank you very much for reading^^ Do add this story to fave or follow if you enjoyed this story, I really will appreciate it^^ Thanks again!**


End file.
